Shin Ijirashii
Shin Ijirashii (いじらしい真 Ijirashii Shin, Innocent Truth) is a wandering shinigami, after abandoning Soul Society along with his elder brother, Ken Ijirashii, the current head of the Ijirashi Clan, he had gone and become a wandering shinigami team, training and developing his own skills as well as looking for teammates. He currently resides in Eizou Town , after travelling through the Human World. He was formerly the lieutenant of the 7th Division in the Gotei 13, under his brother Ken who was the Captain. However due to the insult his family had faced, Ken had decided to leave and Shin complied with his decision had also left as well, now becoming targets for the Soul Society as outlaws. Appearance A melancholic young man, with a toned figure, slightly tanned and red eyes, Shin despite these oddities has known to be quite attractive and has drawn the attraction of almost every girl who met him. He has dark black hair, which is quite neat but slightly spiky, possessing a distinct fringe at his forehead, with locks of hair falling under his eyes, as well as it being tied into a single ponytail. Unusually when utilising his lightning magic,his hair becomes spikier than usual however his ponytail just becomes more straight. He wears a standard outfit, consisting of a modified version of the shinigami version, which is noticeably more tighter and has the appearance of a jacket, under this he wears a blue shirt and black pants and shoes, he also wears an unusual white ribbon around his neck. Personality He is known to be a rather cheerful man, who is always seen with a smile on his face, only when in times of crisis that he will be let down and even then, he has signs of a positive aura surrounding him. He is rather informal, addressing his captain and brother without honorifics and using his first name, and not even bothering to improve this habit even when scolded to do so, because this antic can be considered quite rude in society. He is also highly flirtatious, and will constantly be seen picking up girls sometimes subsconsciously due to the amount of times he has done so. Also known to be quite humorous, he is constantly seen teasing others all for his own benefit, causing many, especially women to comically assault him, usually causing him many bruises in the process. Also known to be very clumsy, he is seen falling over objects and acting like a complete idiot, not being able to control what comes out of his mouth, he will usually lash out at anybody and even say things he thinks are appropriate to a woman, but usually cause great misfortune (comically) to himself. Despite these traits, he deeply cares for anybody he is attached to and doesn't like to see anybody down. He will commonly be seen playing the goof, and will normally do some weird stunt that will cause them to eventually laugh, although at his own expense. He always understands when someone needs to stay alone, and will always let them do as they please until he sees it fit to intervene if the situation goes too far. Ken has noted the countless times he got himself into senseless trouble just for somebody else, to the point where he once almost lost all of his shinigami powers if it weren't for the intervention of Ken. Another one of his more unique traits is his excellent leadership and charisma, once seen in a meeting of his clan, where when having a 'survey' of who opposes his authority at becoming the personal assistant to Ken, where nobody wished to disagree, showing the amount of skill he has charismatically as a leader. He has shown another side to himself, which is rather calm and rational, which is usually seen in clan meetings. He usually thinks before uttering a word, and when he does, his words are rather persuasive and can influence even the most powerful of minds. Ken has commented that Shin is rather 'menacing' when it comes to expressing a fierce opinion, and is even more menacing than his father, which surprised many. Some of his quirks are that he is known to be a 'pig' by others, as noted by his friends , he has shown that he is rather gluttonous and were seen 'chowing down' food almost instantly. He has also shown to be rather mocking in a jokingly way, as he comments that that Hiroshi had finally found his "true love" in Mei when he blushed at the sight of her, as well as complimentary, saying he is good with children as well. He also has one common personality factor with Hiroshi, as they both like to tease Ken, especially about his presumed 'crush' on Mei, in order to return the comical humiliation Ken gives to both of them. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Although not a master, Shin has shown excellent skill with the blade, using it as his primary choice in battle. He battles quickly and effectively, using fast and concise movements. He tends to be on the offensive, although has some skill in defence as well. He has shown to briefly be able to keep up with his brother's skill, and is constantly training. Shunpo Expert: He has shown great skill in Shunpo, avoiding potentially lethal attacks at close range with some effort from his part. He is known to regularly be able to keep up with the rest of his team, some who are known for their speed, for some periods of time. Kido Practicioner: Shin has shown skill in this art, as part of the Ijirashii clan, he specialises in destruction Kido, being able to fire off several mid-level spells without incantation. Keen Intellect: From a young age, he has known to be quite sharp, passing through most subjects and concepts with little aid from a tutor, unless it's something he has no clue about. He has shown deep understanding of the Gotei 13's history he has access to. He is also a keen strategist and is able to counter an opponent's techniques with his own. Enhanced Physical Attributes: Likely due to extensive training from his own part, Shin has developed his physical attributes greatly, to the point where he can casually throw someone twice his size without placing much effort from his part. He has also developed his endurance and durability greatly, and has been shown to take many attacks to his being (comical) without seemingly being fazed, as well as being able to fight prolonged battles quite easily. Great Spiritual Power: Unusually, Shin has shown a large amount of power, even for someone from his heritage, it has shown to be of average captain level, making him formerly the strongest lieutenant level combatant in Soul Society before his defection. He has shown great control over it, projecting it as a fierce aura around his body that intimidates most. It takes a blue coloration, and when fully manifested, it can become a clone of sorts, albeit this takes much energy to utilise. *'Resistance to Illusions and Hypnosis:' Unusal but not unheard of in the clan, Shin has the strange ability to resist most weaker-tier illusions with his sheer spiritual power. It seems that his zanpakuto spirit is involved with this as well, as the bond between them is strong enough to shatter illusions by the zanpakuto spirit somehow dominating Shin's body for a brief period of time. Zanpakuto Henzai (遍在 Omnipresence) is the name of Shin's zanpakuto, when sealed it takes the form of a standard katana which has a blue hilt and cross-guard having a strange eight symbol in a horizontal direction, signifying the word "infinity." Shikai: '''When releasing his shikai, he chants, Enact (制定 Seitei). After he chants this command, his blade shines with a fierce lightning aura, seemingly multiplying itself as the blades spin around him at massive speeds, creating a small vortex of sorts before dispersing. His blade is now surrounded in a "cloak" of his own spiritual energy, increasing it's cutting power. '''Shikai Special Ability: The first special ability of Shin's zanpakuto that can be seen is the ability to move at terrifying speeds that rival that of Shunpo Masters and allows Shin to easily manoeuvre around the battlefield and defeat opponents with consistently fast strikes that can easily overwhelm them without much effort. However the true ability of his zanpakuto is gained through much communication and Jinzen with Henzai (spirit) and he has only recently obtained the true ability. The first stage is achieved by successfully channelling his own spiritual energy with his zanpakuto's around his body, causing his speed to be greatly enhanced, to the point where every step he takes is almost unforeseeable, albeit this uses up considerable spiritual energy. The second stage is perfect control over his spiritual energy, allowing him to burst spiritual energy from different parts of his body and even channel it into items such as his blade, but he mainly bursts energy from his feet, allowing him to create after-images with almost every step. Finally after perfecting the first two steps, Shin must learn how to create "husks" of the energy cycling throughout his body in Shikai, allowing him to create "perfect" clones, that have a certain "lifespan" depending on the amount of spiritual energy used. He cannot fully utilise the last step however due to recently obtaining it. Shin has shown himself to be able to create many techniques with his Shikai, allowing great diversity in it's usage. *'Henzai Shishou' (遍在刺傷 Omnipresence Stab) This technique utilises basic deception with high speed. Shin firstly attempts to attack the enemy with a head on charge, and while they are busy with that. He uses Henzai, creating a perfect clone while they are stuck in the frenzy to stab them from behind, usually missing the vital areas. *'Henzai Ichiyou' (遍在一様 Omnipresence Equality) This technique allows the cycling spiritual power of Henzai to be transferred to any other object in contact with his hands, most commonly his blade, it vibrates at such speeds that shockwaves can form when Shin slices the air. *'Fuhen Hoshi' (普遍星 Omnipresent Star) This technique is his signature technique, using the cycling power from Henzai, he transfers and condenses his magical power into a small bullet onto his blade which can vary in size depending on the amount of power given to it. This bullet can be fired quickly and repeatedly in small sizes, and cost very little power. With his massive speeds, he usually deceives the opponent that he is utilising multiple shots by making afterimages while using the technique. *'Bokeru Shusseki' (暈ける暈ける Faded Presence) Like the other techniques, this technique utilises immense speed. However, this is used in a more offensive and direct approach than the other techniques. He momentarily increases his speed dramatically with a large burst of spiritual power at his feet. Shin then steps forward, slips past an opponent's right or left side, which can change from personal preference, and moves behind them, slashing them at the same time. However, the afterimage that is created from this technique makes it seem like Shin has slipped past an opponent's body, while slashing them in the process. This technique, although has relatively similar speed to any other Henzai technique, is performed with such accuracy that it is nearly impossible to avoid, except by those with great battle experience. However he hasn't been able to fully utilise the technique, and it has some flaws in it.\ Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Ash9876 Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Former Lieutenants Category:Former Shinigami Category:Eizou Guardians